10 ways to kill a saiyan
by Snoring Tiger
Summary: 10 one shots of different ways to kill a saiyan. Not to be taken seriously. No romance, rated T just in case.
1. Way 1

**I am going to be writing about 10 different ways to kill a Saiyan in 10 different mini one shots. They do not fit in the story at any time, and please don't take them too seriously. Anyway, let's get started with chapter one:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.**

_Way one: Don't cook them a hot dinner___

It had been a long day of training for Goku- he woke up at 7am and had been sparring all day with Vegeta who was being annoying, and as he entered his house, all Goku wanted was a nice, hot cooked dinner from his wife. He didn't care what it was, as long as it was hot and tasted nice.

You can imagine his surprise as Goku entered his house and didn't hear Chi-chi cooking, or smell the odour of food cooking. Instead, he saw a bowl in the middle of the kitchen with a note on it from Chi-chi:

_Goku, I am going to be out tonight with Bulma, so I didn't have enough time to cook you a hot meal. Instead, here is a cold Greek salad. Put Gohan to bed at 9pm and don't give him any cookies if he asks for them-he needs to study!_

_Love Chi-chi_

This was bad news for Goku. Didn't she know that Saiyans have to have a hot meal for dinner? If not their immune system shuts down permanently from lack of heat in their body and they die. Besides, Goku couldn't cook, and he knew Gohan couldn't-he was only 5 for heaven's sake. So. He'd just have to try his best.

Rummaging through the kitchen shelves and in the fridge, he finally found what he was looking for-a nice, juicy steak. He took it out from the fridge and took it outside. 'All I have to do is heat it with the energy from a Kamehameha' Goku thought, smiling at his smartness.

He laid the steak onto the ground, and blasted a mini Kamehameha next to the steak. Sadly, his Kamehameha wave was too strong and Goku's hope of a hot meal, and the steak, disintegrated in front of his eyes. 'All right, plan B' Goku walked into the kitchen, and looked at his salad bowl again.

"Why don't I just heat up this salad? It will be warm, even if it is disgusting." Goku mumbled, grimacing at the thought. Still, it was either limp leaves or death, so he picked the limp leaves. He put the bowl in the microwave for 20 minutes-'That should do it' he thought, as he sat at the table and waited for it to cook.

After 5 minutes, when he was losing his patience, he saw a fire start in the microwave. He opened it and poured water over the fire which was in the salad bowl and it stopped. Goku forgot that indeed, salad is made of plants, which is grass basically, which catches on fire quite easily.

His death suddenly started. He could feel his immune system beginning to shut down, and he fell onto the floor in pain.

"No, the pain! The unbearable pain!" Goku shouted melodramatically, clutching his empty stomach. His world around him started to fade black, and he shut his eyes for the final time. "Goodbye world...I'll be back soon though. Gather the Dragonballs." Goku mumbled to no one in particular, and just died where he was. When Chi-chi walked into her house after her night at Bulma's and saw her dead husband there she told him, thinking he was sleeping "Get up, you're getting dust onto your clothes. Tonight I am making a hot steak for you." Goku, watching this from Yemma's TV muttered "Oh the irony."


	2. Way 2

**In case you can't tell by this chapter, some of the ways to kill a Saiyan will be extremely random :P Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.**

_Way two: Giving a Saiyan a furby/furbies_

It was Halloween, and Goten and Trunks wanted revenge on Vegeta as all Vegeta had been doing to them was forcing them to train and to stop their pranks. As revenge, they both wanted to scare Vegeta, but they were having trouble deciding how.

"Hey Trunks, how about we put a rabid cat in his pillow? If he lies on the pillow, he'll get scratched AND get rabies!" Goten suggested. Trunks just glared at him.

"Goten, he is my dad ya know. We want to _scare_ him, not kill him!" Trunks sighed. "Great. At this rate, we'll never figure out the ultimate way to scare dad!"

Bulma was walking past the room and when she heard Trunks' last sentence, she rushed in. Both the boys moved slowly to the back of the room, scared of her frying pan.

"Boys, I heard you want to scare Vegeta on Halloween." Bulma declared. Trunks gulped and said "Yeah, but we don't know what would be the best thing. What do you think, mum?" She started to think and she replied with a single word. "Furby."

Goten and Trunks stared at her, confused. "A furby? Vegeta's scared of them? Trunks, your dad is weird!" Trunks looked at his mum warily. "Really? When did he tell you his fear of _furbies_?" Bulma laughed. "We were playing Truth or Dare, and I asked him what he was scared of the most." Bulma walked out of the room. "Good luck boys!"

After a trip to the nearest toy store, they had gathered 50 different furbies. It was Halloween, and whilst Vegeta was training they decided to make their move. Quietly they snuck into his room, scared of being caught. They placed the furbies so that they would all be looking at Vegeta when he slept. By the time they had finished, Vegeta was coming back from his training, mumbling something about a shower. When he saw the two chibi boys there he gave them an evil eye. "What are you two brats doing?" They both looked at him innocently. "Nothing."

"Well if you're doing nothing, kindly get out of my way!" He pushed them out of the way, and walked into his bedroom. A few seconds later, the boys heard a high-pitched scream erupt from Vegeta's bedroom. They rushed inside to see Vegeta's reaction. He had wide eyes, and he was lying on the floor, sucking his thumb.

"Not furbies, anything but them vile creatures with their wide eyes...and pointy beaks...STOP TAUNTING ME YOU FURRY FREAKS!" Oblivious to the boys (who were on the floor laughing at Vegeta's screaming), Vegeta was having a mental breakdown on the inside. It affected all pure-blooded Saiyans. Whenever they saw one furby, they would break down at its presence. But when there are 50 of them...

Slowly Vegeta's mind starting to go into overdrive seeing all of those furbies staring at him. He couldn't take the pressure anymore, he shut his eyes, and his body started to spasm because of a psychological overwork from seeing the furbies. After his spasming, it occurred to the boys that Vegeta might actually be in need of some help. They rushed over to him and found that his pulse had gone. Sometime during the spasm, he must have had an overdrive in his brain and died.

"At least we got him good...haha...ha...hehe" Trunks muttered. "Goten, get the Dragon radar! Before mum kills us!"

**I know that this chapter was kind of random, but I really wanted to put in the phobia of furbies! And yeah, Vegeta's reaction was a bit over exaggerated, but I couldn't make his death happen otherwise. Please review to tell me if this needs work!**


	3. Way 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT**

_Way three: Dye their hair when they are in Super Saiyan mode; they will be stuck under that strain forever without the blonde hair._

Frieza was beginning to get worried. More and more of the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta were getting stronger. Maybe soon they would rebel, or maybe, and Frieza sincerely hoped not, a Super Saiyan might emerge. He had to stop that vermin monkey race before they got too strong.

As Frieza was thinking about this whilst sipping some coffee, Zarbon walked in, with a look of sheer terror on his face. Without much interest, Frieza asked "Zarbon, what's the matter this time? It better be important. I'm busy at the moment." Zarbon nodded and replied "It is important. One of the Saiyans-named Akio, I believe-has gotten stronger. A lot stronger."

"So what? The monkey race is growing stronger every day."

"You don't get it sire. He's ch-ch-changed into a Super Saiyan." Frieza did a spit take and glared at Zarbon.

"How sure are you of this Zarbon?" Zarbon replied almost instantly "I'm 100% sure, look at the monitor over here." Frieza rushed over to the monitor and sure that he was right. Akio did indeed have the golden hair and blue/green eyes unlike a Saiyan. Frieza looked at his hair again and did an evil grin.

"Zarbon, all Super Saiyans are said to have gold hair, aren't they?" Zarbon gave him a strange look. "YYYeeessss. Why?"

"Well, what if we change the colour of his hair whilst in Super Saiyan mode?" Zarbon grinned, and together they both started to do an evil laugh. When they finished Frieza said "Zarbon, get a spray can of green hair dye." Zarbon's eyes began to well up as he stroked his hair. "You don't...like green hair?" Zarbon whimpered. "I thought you liked it."

Frieza just smirked at him. "Just get it before I chop all your hair off." Zarbon ran off and came back in a couple of seconds with some spray-on green hair dye. "Let's go!" Frieza walked down the stairs to where Akio was.

"Hello Akio. I see that you are now a Super Saiyan." Frieza did a false grinned. Akio looked kind of confused at his behaviour. "Uh, yeah I did. Are you glad that I am now a lot stronger sir?" Frieza saw that this was a good opportunity.

"The form is good, but I don't like the gold hair colour. Here." Frieza started to spray the hair dye on Akio's hair. Akio was annoyed. "Now my hair is the same colour as Zarbon's. It's ugly." Zarbon, who was standing in the door way ran off crying. "Why doesn't anybody like my hair?" he cried.

"Um, I'm kinda stressed being a Super Saiyan, I'm changing back now." A look of annoyance came across Akio's face. "Damnit. I can't change back. What am I going to do? If I stay like this, I'll die from exhaustion!" Frustrated, he sat on the floor, trying to power up to change back. Unfortunately he couldn't because of his hair colour-it didn't match the hair data it should. While Frieza was laughing at Akio, he slowly shut his eyes from exhaustion and muttered his final words.

"The Saiyans will win Frieza. Be afraid. Very...afr..aid." Akio shut his eyes and his body went limp. Frieza started to evil laugh. "Victory is mine!"

**Yeah, technically the hair colour shouldn't make a difference, so if that confuses you, I honestly can't blame you. Dodoria isn't in this purely coz I didn't want to add him. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any suggestions for ways to kill a Saiyan, feel free to write them at the review page.**

**Until later!**


	4. Way 4

**I hope this chapter doesn't offend any Naruto fans-it's based off the Naruto-DBZ war, so please don't message me about why Naruto is way better than DBZ or this story. My own opinions of Naruto are not used in this chapter. The episode of Naruto they watch is episode 129. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT**

**

* * *

**

_Way 4: Make Saiyans watch Naruto_

On planet Vegeta, it was a Friday night-and everyone knows what happens on a Friday night- watch an episode of anime of a saiyan's choice! So far, the best anime they liked in general was Skip Beat!, as they all said they could relate to the story*.Although no Saiyan would be caught saying it, every single one was an otaku when it comes to watching anime. Tonight, it was Prince Vegeta's turn to pick an episode of anime to watch. His seven year old face did an evil smile as he pulled out a CD of Naruto. Instantly, everybody started to complain:

"Anything but that, please Prince Vegeta."

"I wanna live! I wanna live!"

"THINK OF THE CHILDREN, SIRE! You should know, considering you are one, BUT PLEASE! HAVE MERCY ON US!"

But Prince Vegeta just evil grinned as he pushed in an episode of Naruto. As the theme music started, everybody tried to sit down painfully, so they could stay awake. It was going to be a long 30 minutes. When the intro finished, they saw that two characters were having a fight. The majority thought that as they were attacking each other, how boring could it get? They were going to find out the hard way...

"What? Who has a flashback in the middle of a fight?"

"Yeah! Wouldn't he be busy getting beaten up by the blonde guy if he just stands there thinking about his past?"

"And it's so boring! It's just saying about Sasuke's family."

"Where's the fight?"

As more flashback was happening, one of the Saiyans tried to make a run for the cinema door, but was stopped by someone.

"If we have to suffer, you're coming down with us, Bardock!"

"But it's so, painful!" With these final words, Bardock collapsed on the floor. "No one...should ever have to endure this...stupidity." He shut his eyes. Other Saiyans too started to collapse and die, and after the first half of the episode, a quarter of the entire Saiyan race (which is 100,000) had passed away. But there was much more to endure for them.

"We're halfway through the episode, and it is still flashback? What about the fight?"

"Was there even a fight? I can only remember seeing this little kid whinge about how his brother has changed!"

"I have lost my entire IQ watching this."

Meanwhile, on screen, Itachi started to beat up the police squad members.

"Yes! There is fighting once more my fellow Saiyans!" Everyone began to cheer, as being the bloodthirsty race they are, they loved watching violence. But, sadly...

"He just kicked ass, and now he's talking about loyalty to his clan? Why can't there be one fight with no talking?" By the time Itachi finished his speech, only 200 Saiyans were left. Would any last?

At last it came to the end of the episode, and the only Saiyans who where left alive, were Nappa, Prince Vegeta, a Saiyan baby named Kakarot, his older brother Radditz and another baby named Broly with his father Paragus. They had heard their fellow Saiyans die painful deaths, cursing Prince Vegeta for picking such a bad anime series to watch. The others only lived as they were too busy listening to everybody's shouting to pay attention to the screen. They had lived and endured Naruto.

Suddenly Frieza came walking into the large cinema room. "Hehehe, an excellent choice of anime Prince Vegeta. You wiped out this race for me, I am grateful to you. Haha haha, they watched Naruto! Hahahahahah!" Evil laughter could be heard from the other side of the room.

_Tip: Never use this method on a Saiyan if you are in the same room, you might end up like them as well, with painful, slow deaths._

_

* * *

_

***Skip Beat! Is a shojo manga about being a pop star as far as my knowledge goes. Again, if you are a fan of Naruto, I mean no offence to you so please take no offence to this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!xxx**


	5. Way 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT**

_Way five: Beating them in a sparring match_

A bored 10 year old Broly was walking around on his own on the Planet Vegeta-there was nothing for him to do on the planet- nearly all the adults were on different planets, but Broly was too young to go with them so Broly had no body he could properly spar against. He was the strongest Saiyan baby/child recorded in history, as he was born with a power level over 9000 _(Come on, I had to put that in!)_!That meant that nobody his age would be a good opponent to spar against. Whilst he thought of what to do he sat next to a lake and skimmed stones over the water.

He never noticed the stubborn child Prince Vegeta walk over to Broly with a scowl on his face, obviously bored too. He only noticed him when Vegeta shouted in his ear:

"Broly! I demand that you have a sparring match with me. I want to test my new skills." As Vegeta started to walk away, Broly ran after him, until they came to the fighting ground.

"Before we start, promise me that neither of us will fight to kill. First to fall onto the floor loses" Vegeta stated, extending his hand to Broly, . Broly only grinned and shook his hand, saying "It'll be tough, but sure." Vegeta only mumbled. He hated that this runt was stronger than him, and wanted to beat him.

Vegeta charged at Broly, and tried to punch him right in the gut. But Broly was too quick and kicked Vegeta on his left thigh before he could attack and punched under his chin, making Vegeta fly in the air for a few seconds before landing on his feet, panting. Yelling, Vegeta ran at Broly and successfully managed to punch Broly in the face, making Broly's nose bleed. Wiping his nose, Broly bought Vegeta's head to his own and smashed his head against Vegeta, then tossing him onto the floor whilst treading on his stomach. Broly grinned as he stood on Vegeta's stomach and then started to jump onto him whilst Vegeta grunted with pain underneath him. He then got off and spoke to Vegeta

"Looks like I beat you. Shame, I thought i would have a real fight that would last for a while." As Broly started to walk away from Vegeta, Vegeta sprang off the floor, charged some ki into his hand and smashed it into Broly's back in the form of a punch, breaking all of the bones in Broly's back. If Vegeta had listened well, he could have heard the bones shattering.

Broly screamed with pain and fell onto the floor. However, he got up and put all of his might into a punch on Vegeta's fore head (greatly bruising and cutting it) before he fell onto the floor from utter exhaustion from using up all of his ki. Vegeta, clutching his forehead to try and stop the bleeding, sneered over Broly's pathetic body.

"And they call you the strongest fighter of all history." Even though Vegeta said these words, his child brain knew that Broly was strong. Really strong. So strong you wouldn't be able to describe it in the form of words. He just lacked knowledge of how to use this great power-he had no tactics. Vegeta however had tactics and was able to beat Broly.

Broly knew what would happen to him now, and sighed with annoyance. If any two pure blooded Saiyans duelled, no matter what it was always to the death (usually) as when they shook hands it sealed that two noble creatures would fight all out. When Broly extended his arm, he saw it had already turned into a green jelly substance. Broly knew he wouldn't die as Vegeta promised they wouldn't fight to the death and shook on it. No, instead Broly would turn into green sludge for a few hours and then he would die. Vegeta just laughed at the sludge when it just faded away for good, ensuring Broly's death.

**AN: Yes, Vegeta fell on the floor first, so shouldn't he technically have lost? Well, no he cheated and i'm keeping it like that :P**

**Half way through now! I'm afraid that this story is going to be on hiatus until September as I'm going to be travelling without my laptop *sniffs * I'm sorry. But still Review, I will read and reply to them ASAP.**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**


	6. Way 6

**After a long time, I'm back! Also, huzzah for cameos!**

**

* * *

**

_Way 6: Insult their costumes_

Looking around the Capsule building, Corinne frowned. She had long blond/brown hair and shades on, even though she was inside. She was on a mission- to find Gohan and Vegeta. Corinne had been composing a story called 10 ways to kill a Saiyan, and she wanted to make a cameo in her story and kill two of the Saiyans she liked herself.

Luckily the front desk was empty, so she easily snuck round to the back of the building and after getting lost a few times she could hear Vegeta and Gohan shouting.

"Give it up you mix-breed son of a clown! There's no way you can beat a Saiyan prince like me!" Vegeta shouted.

"I don't think being a prince has anything to do with you being strong." Gohan replied.

"Nonsense! Being strong has been passed down my bloodline for generations!*"

Right then Corinne entered the room. Vegeta looked at her and said "Who the hell are you? You're interrupting our fight you baka! Go away before I make you go away." He started to crack his knuckles. She only smiled confidently and said to him "You know your outfit gives off the wrong impression right? I mean, seriously- a jumpsuit made of spandex? I never knew you swung _that_ way. Isn't Bulma worried about that? Also, the colour doesn't suit you. You look like an idiot." As she turned away from the Saiyan prince, Vegeta dropped dead.

It is a very little known fact, but if crush a saiyan's pride, they can actually die from embarrassment. This is exactly what Vegeta proceeded to do. Gohan now looked nervously at the strange stranger. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked hesitantly. She only smirked and began a rant:

"I absolutely hate your Saiyaman costume. For starters, it has antennas on them. _Antennas._ What are you trying to do, pick up a radio signal? Secondly, you're wearing the equivalent of a green mini dress with a bright red cape. Looking at you makes my eyes hurt. Also, you're wearing a dress. I don't really know what to say to that. Finally, you're copying Vegeta's costume and you're wearing spandex under your dress. Just remember what I told Vegeta. But put the whole costume together and you look like a twat." Too bad for her, Gohan had already died halfway through her rant. She smiled and said "My work here is done." And she walked out of the training room.

* * *

***I wonder who that reminds me of...**

**Its been a long time! As you can probably tell, I'm getting slightly bored of this fanfic, but I'll finish it for you guys! If you have an idea, write it in the reviews, and I'll be more than happy to write it.**

**xxx**

**Fma crusher xx**


	7. Way 7

_Way 7: Death by irony_

Flying over to their usual training spot, Gohan and Goten were watching the scenery which lay out below them. The usual trees were swaying to the breeze that the brothers caused from flying over them and boulders were as sturdy as ever.

"It's sure beautiful up here, isn't it Gohan?" Goten shouted to his older brother, who nodded in reply.

"Yeah. Let's land he-"Gohan was interrupted by a shrieking noise which was coming from below them. Looking down, they saw that a baby dragon was caught under one of the boulders by his tail and couldn't get out. Instantly the two brothers flew down to go save it. Goten took one look at the small yellow dinosaur and began to blubber like a baby. Gohan looked at his younger brother. "It's going to be Ok Goten; we just have to get the boulder off his tail. Now stop crying and help me Ok?"Gohan reassured his younger , Goten nodded. "Right, you Goten distract the little guy-stroke it play with it, whatever. When I say 'Now' move him out of the way. Got it?" Goten replied "Alright!" And began to stroke the little guy's head. "I'm going to name you Icarus." Goten declared and the dinosaur made a grumble in response. "Hey, that's what I named my dinosaur!" Gohan said indignantly but Goten only stuck his tongue out.

Gohan picked the boulder off the dinosaur. When he wondered why the rock was so heavy, he realised it was a 5 ton boulder (of what he would later recognise as Kacheen). They would have to move quickly.

"Okay, Goten now!" But alas, Goten was too busy playing with it to listen. "Damnit Goten, I can't hold it for much longer!"

As the boulder fell from Gohan's hands, Icarus managed to ran away, but the same cannot be said for the younger brother. Gohan had to turn away as he heard the boulder make contact with the floor. Still not turning around, Gohan shouted "Goten! Goten!"

"What is it big brother?" Goten shouted. True he had not ran away, but he had managed to fly away. "Thank goodness you're Ok Goten!" Gohan sighed. Honestly, his brother got into too much trouble. "Now come down quickly, you're at least 300 feet up!"

"Ok!" As the chibi boy was returning to Earth, Gohan realised that something was falling from the sky...

"Goten, watch out for that Pterosaurs!" Gohan shouted but it was too late. Goten, being trapped under the heavy weight of it, was plummeting to the Earth at an alarmingly fast rate. The Pterosaurs tried to move up, but its left wing was broken. Gohan, paralysed by fear watched as his younger brother fell to the floor with the dinosaur on top of it.

He couldn't help it. Because he knew he could be brought back with the Dragonballs, he let himself think '_Killed by a dinosaur after saving a dinosaur. Oh the irony, oh the irony._'

_Book tip: Irony works on all Saiyans!_

**I have finally planned the other chapters now! This will be finished by the end of next week I'm pretty sure. Anyway, I hope you like this story (If you weren't too creeped out by it-I know I was writing it)**


	8. Way 8

**Thank you so much to the reviewer who suggested this idea. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_Way 8 : Needles._

Once again Goku had been training too much for his body to handle-holding 10 ton boulders of Kacheen in each hand whilst being held on the floor by another boulder apparently really takes the toll on your body. So it was no surprise to Chi-chi to see her older son carry her passed out husband into the house once again.

"Hi mother. Where shall I put dad this time?" Gohan called to his mother.

"He fainted again whilst training? What's wrong with that man?" She sighed. "Just put him on the couch, I'll ring a doctor just to check him over." After calling the doctor, they both sat down on the other couch and waited for the doctor to arrive. Goten came downstairs, looked at his father and said "He did it again, huh?" Both of them nodded. Goten sat down next to his brother. They were both trying to block out Chi-chi's ranting.

After 10 minutes of waiting, a doctor showed up in a white coat and his briefcase. The doctor walked into the house and shooed the family away from Goku.

"Hmm. He looks like he got a cut on down the majority of his back. It's nothing deadly, but I should give him a shot just to make sure it doesn't get infected. Let me get my needle."

At the word 'needle', Goku's eyes instantly shot open and he looked at his wife in panic. "D-Did that person over there say I need a needle?" He gulped. Chi-chi sighed and nodded. "Don't be stupid Goku, you're injured. Just let the doctor give you a shot and they'll be gone, Ok?"

Goku's eyes opened in sheer terror at the size of the needle. To be fair to Goku, the needle was about 20cm long so he had every right to look scared of it. He instantly jumped of the couch despite his injury and ran to the back of the room and pressed his back against the wall whilst glaring at the poor doctor.

"Don't come any closer to me. Please don't. Is this really needed?" Goku asked the doctor. The doctor nodded. As the doctor was about to inject the needle into his skin, Goku let out a high pitched scream and he dropped to the floor. The doctor looked at him and grabbed his wrist to check Goku's pulse. The doctor looked quite alarmed.

"What is it doctor?" Chi-chi asked. "Well, I'm very sorry to say this, but your husband has passed away." Chi-chi sighed and muttered "Some things never change." She then looked at the doctor "What caused him to suddenly drop dead like that?"

"I can't be too sure but I think he went into a big state of panic and overworked his brain. That proceeded to make him faint only. But he hit his head on the floor quite hard-you can see the bruise there. It's possible that the blow to the head truly killed him." The family just looked at the doctor like he was mental. The doctor chuckled "It's funny that it happened as soon as I started to inject the needle to his arm. You could almost say that the injection killed him." The doctor walked out of the house saying "You better gather the Dragonballs!"

Only then did they realise that Bulma was the doctor and she was trying to trick Goku by using a big needle.

**Only two more chapters to go! They're both planned and I'm almost done typing up the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**


	9. Way 9

_Way 9: Embarrass them_

"Wow, so you're from the future?" Goku stared in awe at Mirai Trunks who suddenly appeared before him after explaining his circumstances. The boy with purple hair nodded.

"In my timeline, two terrible monsters are terrorizing the cities: Android 17 and Android 18. We've tried to beat them many times, but all of the Z-fighters have been killed going against them."

Goku nodded and then looked at the boy's face. "Sorry to interrupt you, but your face looks a lot like somebody's I know." The boy from the future began to blush. "My father and mother are standing on the cliff behind us." Goku looked at all of the people on the cliff and he spotted the two of them. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, Your mum's Bulma and your dad's Vegeta? HAHAHAHAH!" Goku couldn't help it, he began rolling on the floor, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. This made Mirai Trunks blush even deeper.

"Err, yeah. But you've got to promise me not to tell anyone here, especially them two. Promise?" Goku stood up and replied "I promise. So, what are they like in the future? Are they both still stubborn? Did Vegeta abandon you? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Mirai Trunks now had a crimson face. "That isn't what I came here to talk about. Remember I was talking about the androids?" Goku nodded and did puppy dog eyes to Trunks, which embarrassed him even more (If a grown-up gives you puppy dog eyes, you'd be creeped out too.) "Pleeeeaaasssee tell me, I have to know I just have to!" Goku pouted. Mirai Trunks looked at the older man and sighed.

"Vegeta was killed against fighting the androids, so me and my mum live on our own. I don't really remember dad though. My mum is still stubborn and to quote her, my father was 'a jackass who didn't deserve us' so I guess that he was stubborn and they fought a lot." Goku started to laugh again. "Poor you Trunks, you had to have Vegeta as your father and Bulma as your mother! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" Right then Mirai Trunks had to sit down as his legs were shaking for some unknown reason. His face still red, he shut his eyes and lied down. By the time Goku had finished laughing, he noticed Trunks on the floor.

"Trunks? Trunks? Hellooo? You in there?" Goku checked to see if he had a pulse and was surprised to see that the boy had lost his pulse. Goku said in awe "Ahh, it's true. You really _can _die from embarrassment. Time to gather the Dragonballs then." Goku rushed to the other side of the cliff to tell the others that the boy had died. When Vegeta and Bulma started fighting Goku couldn't help laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!"

"Kakarott, what the hell are you laughing at?" Vegeta shouted to him. Goku put a finger to his lips "It's a secret."

* * *

**A slightly weird way to end the chapter...I really wanted to kill off Trunks as he was basically the only one I hadn't yet-and because he always blushes, what better way to kill him? *evil laughs * **


	10. Way 10

**I've finally finished! Please enjoy the last chapter!**

_Way 10: If they have children, they'll find their own way to kill themselves._

"Hey Bulma, I've been wondering" Chi-chi said to her blue-haired best friend as she sat next to her on the sofa, handing her a coffee, "Do you think that our men aren't too fond of our children?" Bulma looked at the other woman whilst taking a sip of coffee. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it Bulma! You were there when Gohan was originally kidnapped by Radditz; you saw that Goku gave up almost straight away after just one knee to the stomach-Goku's a lot stronger than that, even back then. Don't you agree?" After Bulma nodded, Chi-chi continued. "Whilst they were on Namek, Goku told them all to come back to Earth when my Gohan could've helped-not that I would've let him! But Goku wanted to go against Freeza all on his own."

"That's true. Also before the Cell Games as soon as Trunks was born, Vegeta was instantly agreeing to the idea of Cell turning Perfect, thus putting us all in danger, including his newborn son. Coincidence or what?" Bulma continued Chi-chi's trail of thought. Chi-chi nodded and carried on. "Also, Goku 'sacrificed' his life against Cell but did no damage against him! At least he tried to make it look like it was an accident he died."

"I think they both must share tips because against Buu, Vegeta also 'sacrificed' his life to no avail." Bulma sighed. "Why can't they just love their sons?" Chi-chi nodded. "I thought that they would've at least tried to be subtle about it, but apparently not." Just then Goten and Trunks walked in, carrying their passed out fathers on their backs. "Hello Trunks." Bulma told her 13 year old son. He nodded back, as did Goten to Chi-chi. "Why are they passed out this time?" Chi-chi and Bulma asked at the same time.

Trunks sighed and said "Well, Dad insisted on training his swimming skills in the rapids with the sharp rocks in them but the fatigue made him pass out after a while and he fell onto the rocks."

"And dad's like this because he wanted to see how high up he could fly before he ran out of oxygen. He got pretty far up, and I had to catch him. Lucky I was there otherwise he could've snapped his back."

Chi-chi turned to Bulma. "I rest my case."

**OK, no-one died in this chapter, but I saw that pattern quite soon into the series. Please review this final chapter! I love all my readers and reviewers!**


End file.
